


Leather and Feathers

by Stacysmash



Series: BokuIwa Shapeshifter AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto: Owl shifter, Conspiracies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwaizumi: human hunter, M/M, Part 2 of series, Political tension, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Starcrossed Lovers, sequel fic, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Iwaizumi's mind was still reeling from discovering the organization he worked for was committing crimes and pinning it on the shapeshifters. While he and his closest friends gathered evidence to prove their employer's guilt, he couldn't resist spending more time with Bokuto to relax and relieve his pent-up tension. Luckily the leader of the owl shifters is ready and waiting to help Iwaizumi with his "tension".Part 2 of BokuIwa Shapeshifter AU! Recommend first readingPart 1: Wind Shear





	Leather and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



Iwaizumi’s motorcycle roared as he pushed it faster, impatient to reach his destination. He grinned, excitement surging through his body as it jolted forward. The sports bike he used for work was silent and decked out with cutting-edge technology. His own bike was more his style though, rugged and unapologetic. And unlike his first hunt into owl shifter territory a few weeks ago, he wasn’t trying to sneak up on anyone.

It probably wasn’t the wisest decision to spend so much time with the shifters, but he couldn’t resist. Not only was he gaining important information about a species that was greatly misunderstood, he always felt relaxed in their presence. It was completely different when he was at work, constant tension hovering in the air as he worried about who he could trust and whether his private investigating would be exposed.

Iwaizumi once thought he was working for the good guys, an organization that seeks to protect humans from dangerous shapeshifting races. It’s been weeks since Iwaizumi was informed that his employers were the ones murdering people and pinning the blame on the owl shifters, and he was struggling with the guilt of his past actions as a hunter. He wondered how much damage he had already inflicted, creating more strife between humans and shifters when the people he worked for had been the real enemies.

He had immediately confided in Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, telling them exactly what happened with the Owls and what Bokuto had told him. Keeping his own opinions to himself, he left his closest friends to make their own conclusions. They were just as skeptical at first, but he trusted them, at least, not to turn him into their superiors.

Over the next few weeks of gathering more information, they all came to the same belief that their employer really was behind all the unrest and murders that had been pinned on the Hybrids. Oikawa used his revolting skills of flattery to dig a little information out of other branches and Hanamaki was able to hack his way into their company’s system and uncover a motherlode of incriminating information, all while covering his own tracks.

It was more difficult for Matsukawa. His boyfriend Saitou Hideki was a supervisor in the Investigations Department specifically looking into claims against the shifter creatures. It made him a prime suspect for staging the crimes himself, but Iwaizumi wasn’t going to accuse Matsukawa’s boyfriend until they knew more and could start building their case. Matsukawa was quick to agree that something suspicious was happening with the organization, there was no denying the information Hanamaki had uncovered already, but he always avoided tying Saitou in with the potential “bad guys”.

It bewildered Iwaizumi that Matsukawa could be so blind when it came to Saitou, but he shrugged it off as _love_ causing Matsukawa view his lover through rose-colored glass. He wanted to boldly say that he would never be so foolish, but the heavy weight in his backpack and the suspicious direction his motorcycle was heading told him it was in vain. It was his day off and of all the places to go, he was heading straight for the mountains and into Owl territory.

It wasn’t the usual road he took, the one that snaked up the jagged cliffs of the mountain. Instead, he took a side road that circled around the base of it that ended near the river. It was just as vacant as the higher road and it showed the neglect with its bumps and potholes since humans rarely ventured that far unless they had good reason to.

When he reached the end of the road, he parked his bike and eased off of it with a groan, giving his legs a shake from the long ride. There was an odd hum in his head from the sudden silence but after a few moments it faded and was replaced with the soothing sound of water rushing past and lapping over rocks.

Iwaizumi smiled and stepped off the path onto the soft ground beyond it, dried leaves crunching under his boots. Even if he was alone, it didn’t feel so lonely with the birds singing from the trees along with the gentle chirps of hidden cicadas. Every moment the sun heated his exposed skin, more tension released from his muscles. He wanted to strip off some layers to feel more of it, but he just smirked and unzipped his leather jacket a little. He was hoping to run into somebody who liked him in that jacket as much as he did. With any luck, he’ll end up with it off anyway.

There was no clear direction he was heading, Iwaizumi was simply content following the river for a ways. He paused near a lush bank shaded by a massive tree, its branches stretching out over the water rushing by. Iwaizumi ducked underneath one branch and straightened up underneath a higher one. It felt like his own little world, shielded from suspicious eyes and the stress of his job. He just hoped he would still be trackable for the only person he wanted to see.

 _Of course, I am. I can never hide from that idiot_ , Iwaizumi thought with a chuckle. Since his first investigation, he had visited the mountain several more times although not under orders. He wanted to know more about the Owl shifters, their culture, and way of life. It was enjoyable spending time with the raucous flock, enduring more teasing from Konoha and Komi, pleasant conversations with Akaashi, and fascinating intel from the stern Washio. All that was worthwhile, but it was Bokuto who he craved to be with the most despite him offering nothing but wrestling competitions.

Iwaizumi’s muscles tensed when a branch above him cracked but he didn’t move, only his lips curling into a smirk. He honed all his senses, listening for the slightest noise to prepare him for the inevitable attack. A gust of air stroked his right cheek and he immediately swerved to his left, reaching out to grab his assailant. It was well timed, and he was able to snatch Bokuto’s wrist and tug him off balance.

Bokuto yelped as he fell forward, nearly smacking Iwaizumi’s face with his wing but he had ducked just in time to avoid it. Bokuto quickly used the momentum to his advantage as he planted his hands into the grass and swiped around with his leg, connecting his shin right into Iwaizumi’s chest. It wasn’t so hard that it knocked the wind out of him, but it was enough to shove him back against the trunk of the tree. Bokuto sprang back onto his feet and faced Iwaizumi with a chuckle rumbling from his chest.

“Smooth, Iwaizumi. And here I thought I’d catch you off-guard.”

“Like I’d be caught off-guard in your territory. I’m not stupid.”

“No, you’re not. I wouldn’t mind if you relaxed a little around me though.” Bokuto’s grin stretched even wider as he sauntered toward Iwaizumi. His wings folded in to avoid being caught on the branches and even though the rest of him looked human, the light filtering through the trees splattered his skin with feathered shapes that resembled his owlish nature.

Iwaizumi was torn between looking at Bokuto’s radiantly golden eyes or his breathtaking torso on full display. It was pointless pretending he wasn’t checking Bokuto out, the rascal knew he was gorgeous and Iwaizumi wasn’t one to hide his feelings. That didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on the spiky-haired bastard.

Iwaizumi smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the trunk.

“I’m not here to relax, Bokuto.”

“Oh? Hoping to work off some steam, maybe?” Bokuto’s voice had hushed to almost a whisper, but the raspy quality of it made it sound more like a growl. He stepped into Iwaizumi’s space with no hesitation and planted his hand above Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as Bokuto was obviously using his height to his advantage, but he refused to back down. He tipped his chin up and puffed his chest out, which seemed to draw Bokuto’s eyes lower. Iwaizumi couldn’t resist grinning as he reached up and slowly unzipped his leather jacket. Bokuto’s lips parted, his eyes locked onto the bit of Iwaizumi’s exposed chest and the white tank he had over top of it. Warm breath shuddered over Iwaizumi’s face and he could feel Bokuto’s hand ghosting over his hip like he was trying to resist grabbing it.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind working off some steam. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Ahem, well, I always enjoy our little wrestling matches. It’s a little warm out for that though. Perhaps we should try something that involves fewer clothes?”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Iwaizumi sighed, hamming up his fake disappointment as he scratched his head. He tried hard not to laugh as Bokuto’s shoulders dropped.

“Why’s that a shame?”

“Because I brought you something.” Iwaizumi laughed as Bokuto’s entire body perked up. He slid his pack off his shoulders and held it between them. As he started to unzip it, Bokuto’s head hovered over it to see inside.

“What is it? What did you bring me?”

“Hold on a minute, here it is.”

Iwaizumi’s face was hot as he pulled a rolled-up bundle of leather and pressed it against Bokuto’s bare chest. Bokuto took it and unraveled it, gasping when he saw what it was.

“Wow! This is beautiful! But… I told you, it’s hard for me to wear leather jackets with my wings.”

Iwaizumi said nothing, his excited smile slipping back on as he took the jacket from Bokuto and turned it around. His fingers curled down to open the two flaps cut down the back.

“You should have help putting it on and slipping your wings out, but they should fit.”

“Holy shit! That’s amazing!” Bokuto yelled, his voice bouncing off the rocky cliffs, and he snatched it back from Iwaizumi to slip it on.

Iwaizumi knew he was screwed as the black leather hugged Bokuto’s tan skin. He should have anticipated _how_ good it would look on him and now all he had on his mind was taking it off.

“How do I look?!” Bokuto asked as he twirled around.

“Um, good. Fits nice.”

“Can you help my wings through?”

“Sure, turn around.”

_Fuck, the back looks as good as the front._

Iwaizumi licked his lips as he held the flaps open to allow Bokuto’s wings to slip out. He could totally understand why Bokuto always chose to keep them out all the time; his wings were gorgeous. They were a light gray, almost a silver color, with the tips of the feathers pure black. They tickled his fingers as they passed through and he fought the desire to reach out and touch them. There was still a lot he didn’t know about owls but touching their feathers could be considered too intimate for the relationship they had at the moment.

Bokuto spread the wings out and folded them a few times, testing out the fit. Once he was satisfied, he turned around to face Iwaizumi. His demeanor was completely different, however, reining in his energy instead of letting it free as usual. It was alarming, seeing Bokuto’s calm facade and his eyes giving away the power building inside.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Bokuto finally said, his voice low and raspier than usual. He took a step closer to Iwaizumi, both hands hovering around his hips. Iwaizumi coughed and tried to shrug it off, overwhelmed by the heat building between them.

“It was nothing.”

“Not to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad it fi—” His words were cut off as two hands gripped the back of his thighs, just underneath his ass, and hoisted him up against Bokuto’s chest.

“Hold on,” Bokuto growled and Iwaizumi had barely any time to throw his arms around his shoulders before Bokuto lifted off the ground. He hopped from branch to branch until he reached the canopy, bursting through it and into the open air. It was easier this time for Iwaizumi to hold on with the jacket under his hands instead of just Bokuto’s skin. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, immediately struck by the beauty of the valley bathed in the golden light of the sinking sun.

 _I wonder if this is how mice feel when they’re snatched up by owls in the forest_ , Iwaizumi wondered. He imagined it was something like that, but it was more than fear that was making his body tremble with anticipation. It took him a minute to realize that Bokuto wasn’t heading into the forest but was circling around the sharper cliffs of the mountain.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my nest.”

“What?! Isn’t that a secret place?”

“Yeah, where else would I take you to have sex? We don’t have hotels.”

Iwaizumi’s heart was already pounding from the flying but suddenly it was slamming against his chest like it was trying to escape.

“Are you serious? Is giving a gift some sort of mating ritual with the owls?”

Bokuto’s laugh roared in his ear. “No, I just thought it was sweet! And your bashful face was sexy and I want to fuck you. We don’t have to if you’re not down for it but I thought I’d at least try and seduce you.”

Iwaizumi buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder. He was certain his face was beet red.

“Alright, let’s see how well you can get me out of my pants.”

“Ha! With pleasure.”

Iwaizumi raised his face as Bokuto slowed down and hovered in the air. There was a deep cove in the side of the cliff, a sliver of light slipping between the rocks to show a nest made up of twigs in a dish-like shape.

“You _literally_ have a nest.”

“Yeah, what did you think?”

“You sleep in sticks?!”

“It’s cozy! Wait until you try it out!”

Bokuto landed softly between the rocks and set Iwaizumi down on the ground. His lips were pursed as he bounced excitedly on his toes and he gestured for Iwaizumi to explore on his own. Iwaizumi shook his head and snickered. He stepped deeper inside, impressed by the spaciousness of the cove and how protected it was from the elements. There wasn’t much in it except for some torches along the wall that Bokuto proceeded to light and the nest filling most of the area.

The sides of the nest were about waist level for Iwaizumi and as he approached, he could see the inside was filled with blankets and pillows of all sizes and colors. It was comfortable and chaotic, fitting considering its owner.

“So, what do you think?” Bokuto asked as he nestled up behind him, pressing his chest into Iwaizumi’s back.

“It’s nicer than I thought it would be.”

“Do you want to try it out?” Bokuto’s voice rumbled in his ear. Iwaizumi closed his eyes as goosebumps fluttered over his skin.

“Yeah, want to give me a hand?” He asked, sticking his ass out to bump into Bokuto’s crotch. He snickered when Bokuto let out a soft groan but gasped the next moment when he was lifted into the air and set inside the nest. The sticks were linked together in a precise way and didn’t give as he slid into the plush heap at the bottom. He turned over and sank into the blankets with his feet in the air, immediately taking off his shoes. He didn’t have any idea if the owls practiced similar customs as the humans, but it only felt right.

He tossed them out just as everything was suddenly bathed in shadow. His gaze lifted to see Bokuto standing up at full height on the edge of the nest with his wings stretched out on either side of him. Iwaizumi grinned and slid back further, lounging on his elbows to admire the full view.

“Yes, you’re impressive. But I’m hardly seduced.”

Bokuto snickered and stepped lightly into the nest, his eyes hungrily eying up the length of Iwaizumi.

“Sorry if I’m a bit distracted by the tasty meal laid out for me. How do you like it, Iwaizumi? Slow and sensual or rough and tumble?”

“Nothing wrong with slow and sensual, but I think you can guess my preference.”

Bokuto hummed and got down on his knees, crawling over Iwaizumi’s legs as he nuzzled his jeans all the way up his to his knee. The touch was so light it frustrated Iwaizumi, but he had to admit it was doing the trick to getting him excited. The bulge in his jeans grew the closer Bokuto’s mouth edged toward it, and the damn owl definitely noticed with the way his lips curled up in the corner.

His back was growing sore from leaning up to see, so Iwaizumi reached behind him and grabbed a stray pillow to prop underneath him. When he glanced back down, his heart raced at the sight of Bokuto’s mouth hovering over his crotch, waiting for Iwaizumi’s full attention. Once he had it, he opened his mouth wide and grazed his teeth over it. The light pressure and warm breath forced all the blood in Iwaizumi’s body to that one area. He groaned and dropped back on the pillow, raking his fingers into his hair.

“Shit.”

“Seduced yet?”

“Less talk, more action.”

“Anything for my sexy human.”

Iwaizumi gasped as Bokuto’s tongue began lapping at the area, dragging long and slow at first and then wiggling against more sensitive areas. Calloused fingers slipped underneath Iwaizumi’s tank and dragged it up to his chest. It was infuriating that Bokuto playing with him over his jeans could rile him up so much, but he was losing his mind with need.

He opened his legs and wrapped them around Bokuto’s back, hooking his feet just under his wings. With a jerk of his hips, he was able to flip Bokuto underneath him although it was awkward with his wings. They quickly folded up and Bokuto cocked his head in confusion as Iwaizumi shuffled him toward the center of the nest.

“Weren’t you enjoying that?”

“It was too good, I’d rather cum with you inside me.”

“How can you just say stuff like that?” Bokuto whined, burying his bright red face into his palms. Iwaizumi chuckled as he fluffed a pillow under Bokuto’s back and began undoing his pants. Bokuto squawked and grappled onto anything he could when Iwaizumi tugged them off his ass along with his underwear.

“What’s the rush? Do you need to leave soon?”

“Nope, just horny.”

Iwaizumi slowly licked his lips as he leaned over Bokuto, watching the blush creep up the owl’s neck and cheeks. Iwaizumi dropped down and snatched the zipper of Bokuto’s leather jacket with his teeth and unzipped it. Opening it just enough to reveal the rippling muscles underneath, Iwaizumi hummed, ready to get his hands all over him. He straddled over Bokuto’s erection, being careful not to touch it just yet as he started to remove his own jeans.

Bokuto’s chest heaved watching Iwaizumi slowly pull them down while he slipped a few condoms and lube out of his pocket. Bokuto’s rough hands gripped onto Iwaizumi’s pooled jeans and tugged them all the way off. His fingers grazed up the back of his thighs and grabbed Iwaizumi’s ass as he leaned forward and mouthed at Iwaizumi’s exposed stomach.

Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned, stroking his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. The hot, wet mouth felt so good on his abs and he wanted to feel it over every inch of his body, but he was never the most patient person. He tugged Bokuto’s head back by his hair and trapped his lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue in to explore at his whim. Bokuto’s moan reverberated between their lips and his hands pulled Iwaizumi’s lower half closer.

“I played with myself earlier, I think you could _slip_ right in,” Iwaizumi whispered between kisses and he swore he could feel a curse muttered between their kisses. He grinned against Bokuto’s lips and reached out to snatch one of the condoms up and ripped it open without breaking the kiss. Bokuto’s shaft throbbed in his hands as he rolled it on. Visions of wrapping his lips around the warm, pink skin filled his head and he filed that away on his to-do list.

He pulled back finally as he snatched the lube up and squeezed some onto his hands. Bokuto’s eyes were shining, so intense Iwaizumi thought they’d burn a hole right through him. He licked his lips to playfully distract Bokuto just before running his hands over his shaft to grease it up. Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, his breath shuddering out of his nose. His cheeks were flushed in a lovely way and Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to ride him into a sweaty mess.

He hooked his hand around the back of Bokuto’s neck and hovered over his length. Bokuto’s eyes flew open and locked with Iwaizumi’s, his lips parted and needy. Once Iwaizumi lined himself up, he dropped a soft kiss onto Bokuto’s lips before pushing himself down.

The scalding pressure was incredible, his vision blurring with a burst of pleasure. Bokuto wrapped his arms tight around Iwaizumi and buried his face into his neck. His fingers dug into his skin and Iwaizumi hoped it would leave plenty of marks.

When Bokuto was completely inside, Iwaizumi nuzzled into his hair and breathed deep. It was better than he could have imagined, Bokuto’s thick heat filling him up. Once he was adjusted, he rocked forward, and the delicious friction sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Bokuto’s fingers scratched up his back underneath his jacket as his lips traveled down his neck and onto his chest, snatching Iwaizumi’s necklace with his teeth.

“Ha, you hungry, baby?”

Bokuto released the necklace and grinned up at Iwaizumi, his breaths puffing out at the same rate as Iwaizumi’s thrusts. “Hell yeah, I am. I want to eat you up.”

He dove under Iwaizumi’s bunched tank and grazed his teeth over Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi puffed it out further, welcoming Bokuto to have as much as he wanted. He took the cue quickly as his mouth closed over Iwaizumi’s nipple and sucked hard, his tongue giving it a little flick.

Iwaizumi gripped into the soft leather on Bokuto’s back and felt a tickle on his fingertips.

He peeked over Bokuto’s shoulder and saw his beautiful feathers ruffling with excitement. Iwaizumi grinned and shuffled closer, pressing their bodies together. The grip on his back tightened in response, especially as he started to rock a little faster up and down on Bokuto’s cock. He reached down Bokuto’s back and stretched his fingers out over the wings. They were as soft as velvet and he stroked down the length of them as Bokuto groaned against his chest.

The rosy light pouring in from the setting sun was blocked as the wings stretched around him. They cradled around his back like a feathered cocoon, sparking shivers up Iwaizumi’s spine as they grazed against his exposed skin. He leaned away from Bokuto and stretched his hands up, running his hands along his feathered shield.

“Your wings are strong.”

“They gotta be to hold me up in the air,” Bokuto laughed breathlessly, his hands gripping into Iwaizumi’s hips to help his momentum. His eyes dragged over Iwaizumi’s body and licked his lips. Iwaizumi enjoyed Bokuto looking at him like that and was reluctant to block himself from view. He was suffocating in his jacket, so he peeled it off and tossed it to the side. His tank was damp with sweat when he whipped it off as well. Free from his encumbering clothes, he stretched up and held onto the very top of Bokuto’s wings.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Bokuto muttered, his voice thick and raspy. He leaned back onto the pillow and adjusted underneath Iwaizumi to get more leverage. Once he was in position, he gripped onto Iwaizumi’s waist and started to buck his hips. Iwaizumi yelped and gripped tighter onto Bokuto’s wings. Bokuto’s stomach flexed with every pulse, his sweat glistening in the narrow fragments of light escaping between his wings.

Iwaizumi’s mind grew hazy with rampant pleasure. He had enjoyed being in charge for a while but was happy to relinquish control to Bokuto if he was going to ravage him like that. He hardly registered one of Bokuto’s hands slipping away from his hip until his neglected cock was suddenly wrapped in heat.

“Shit,” he hissed as Bokuto’s hand slipped up and his thumb spread pre-cum over his head. He started to pump up and down, gradually syncing up with his thrusts. Expletives and encouragements flowed from Iwaizumi’s lips like a prayer. He was quickly nearing his climax but somehow it didn’t feel right reaching it in that exposed position.

He leaned forward and dragged his fingers up Bokuto’s stomach, leaving trails of white markings on his skin. When they reached Bokuto’s chest, he grabbed onto the leather jacket and yanked Bokuto up straight. Their lips crashed against each other, the kisses hot and messy with their desperation. Iwaizumi wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist to bring their bodies as close as possible and a groan ripped through his throat at the change of angle giving him a brand-new sensation inside.  
Bokuto picked the pace up easily, his arms locked around Iwaizumi in a tight grip. He mouthed at Iwaizumi’s throat, growling every time Iwaizumi tugged on his hair.

The slick of their bodies rubbing together filled the cove with sinful sounds, harmonizing with their moans and heavy pants. Iwaizumi was never an exhibitionist, but Bokuto seemed to grow more excited with every sound he emitted. It encouraged him to be louder, rougher, and releasing his inhibitions made the experience even more exhilarating.

The tension coiling in his body burst with a rough thrust, and Iwaizumi grabbed into Bokuto’s shoulders as he spilled onto their stomachs. His mind was hazy, consumed with the burst of pleasure rushing through him. The arms wrapped around him gripped even tighter as Bokuto continued bucking his hips, his teeth digging into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi barely registered the increased heat inside of him or the feathers surrounding him ruffling with excitement.

Iwaizumi fluttered his eyes, black and silver spikes coming into view as his vision focused. He nuzzled into them, breathing in the scent of sweat mixed with earth and pine. There was always a flash of nostalgia when he smelled Bokuto, visions of his childhood exploring the wilderness by himself or with a nervous Oikawa toddling behind him. It smelled like home, a feeling he’d forgotten working in the city for so long.

Bokuto radiated a sense of adventure and playfulness and Iwaizumi wanted to revel in it. He sighed as he dropped his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder, the leather feeling soft and warm against his cheek.

“You alright? I didn’t hurt you?” Bokuto’s voice rumbled and Iwaizumi smiled as his hand immediately began rubbing circles into his back.

“You didn’t hurt me, that was amazing. I was just thinking stupid stuff.”

“Want to talk about it?”

He didn’t want to, but he knew it would help. Shrugging off his reluctance to ruin the romantic afterglow, he leaned back and groaned as he slid off Bokuto. He flopped onto the blankets and watched as Bokuto tied off the condom and tossed it lazily over the side of the nest.

“That’s littering.”

“Nah, I’ll clean it up later.” Bokuto folded his wings against his back and shuffled to his side, propping his head up with fist and gave Iwaizumi his full attention. Iwaizumi gazed at him for a moment, completely bewildered that he thought Bokuto and his owl brethren would ever hurt anyone without just cause.

“I’m worried about the future. A mob went after the Inarizaki fox shifters last week claiming they’d been stealing, and that one child was injured by one. Hanamaki’s uncovered a source that claimed that was staged as well, that there was an injured child, but she just fell down a hill or something and scraped her leg.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Bokuto said, his face serious for once. “The whispers among the shifters said that one of the foxes was nearby when she slipped and went to check on her to make sure she was okay. He was spotted and so the event was pinned on them, even though there were witnesses that saw the girl fall on her own.”

“Ugh, that’s all it takes. People jump to conclusions because they’re scared or righteous and they rarely try to uncover the truth. Ha, like I was any different.”

“You are different! Besides Karasuno, you’re the first person who actually listened to us and searched for the truth because of it.”

Iwaizumi winced. “You’re not very close to Karasuno, are you? I don’t trust them.”

“Why? They’re humans like you.”

“They’re rebellious, extremists.”

Bokuto’s laugh rumbled in his chest and Iwaizumi relaxed at the sound. “They’re not extreme, they’re just fighting for the rights of shifters like us. They’re just very wild for humans and unlike the people you work for, they’ve never hurt anyone.”

“No… you’re right about that.” Iwaizumi sighed again as he stared up at the rock ceiling with the torchlight dancing across it. “I think that’s what worries me most of all. If we’re going to continue this, Bokuto, we need to be extremely careful.”

“Why?”

“Because if they get suspicious of me, they might track me when I come to visit you. They could use me against you somehow.”

“Wouldn’t you know if they’re tracking you?”

“Usually. I’ve been having Hanamaki check my personal belongings and doing routine checks in our apartment for any bugs.”

“ _Our_ apartment? You live with someone?”

“Yeah, Oikawa.”

“Oh, your best friend.”

Iwaizumi smirked at his somber tone and turned on his side. “What’s with that? You got a problem with him?”

“Are you really just friends?”

“Yes, just the thought of kissing that asshole makes me want to puke. It’s the same for him. What’s your relationship with Akaashi?”

“We’re just friends although I think I could kiss him without puking.”

Iwaizumi laughed and reached out to ruffle his damp hair. “You have no reason to be jealous. I mean, is this something you want to continue?”

Bokuto’s eyes grew wide at the question and suddenly Iwaizumi found himself flat on his back with Bokuto’s face hovering above his own.

“Are you kidding? Of course, I want to continue this! I’d like to keep you here in my nest as my mate if I could.”

“You realize my superiors would claim I was kidnapped and murdered by an owl shifter if you did that, right?” Iwaizumi chuckled as he circled his arms around Bokuto’s neck, welcoming him into an embrace.

Bokuto hummed as he snuggled against him, resting his cheek against Iwaizumi’s chest. “You’re right. But I hope we can do this some more. Can we still technically be together if you still go home to your apartment?”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

“Does that mean you have to leave soon?”

Iwaizumi frowned, his fingers pausing from stroking through Bokuto’s hair. The nest was warmer and more comfortable than he thought it would be and the view beyond it was spectacular, distant mountain peaks touching the purple sky with wisps of gray clouds dancing across it.

“I think I can stay for a while. No rush to leave right away.”

“Hmm, good. This is nice.”

Iwaizumi smiled and slipped his arm behind his head to prop it up. His body was relaxed from the sex and there was a pleasant fatigue luring him to sleep. Bokuto’s body was heavy and sweltering, but the breeze flowing into the cove was cool and refreshing. His eyes started to droop after a while, and the vision of Bokuto’s feathers fluttering in the wind was the last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning one more part to this that's full of action, I'm just not sure when that will be. My to-do list is very long *sweats*


End file.
